Who we are in the dark
by Megamorpher45th
Summary: When a silly question sends gentarou into a frenzy, the lives of many Kamen riders will be changed forever!
1. The start of it all

The legendary bug eyed Kamen Riders, many of Japan's great heroes with unspeakable strength, but something will ultimately snap a really giant twig between worlds, as one of these legends does something so impossible, it can't be stopped.

"Hey gentarou."

Kisaragi Gentarou, Kamen Rider Fourze to be precise. A man who would never cease until he made friends with everyone in his school.

"Yeah, what's up."

as usual, a friend was just asking a simple question to him.

"Don't you think for once that peace is too boring?"

Gentarou sighed, that was a very dumb question

"No, i don't."

And he left that kid alone, with no possible answer.

"oh, okay."

But gentarou was more than mad, he was furious with that kid. That question was just buzzing in his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He wanted to teach that kid a lesson, but how?

"What am I going to do? That kid shoulda asked me that dumb question."

And then, he had an idea. An awful idea. Yes, kisaragi gentarou had a wonderfully awful idea.

"I think i know what to do."

He snuck into the den liner, and didn't make a single sound. His target was the time of the very first riders. Takeshi hongo and hayato ichimonji. He was silent as a mouse, and was just there to observe. Not realizing how to do it.

"Gotta find the really hidden shocker HQ."

As he sneaked into the shocker base, gentarou was realizing who his almighty predecessors were fighting. The tech there was a no brainer, such as those combatmen. And yet he didn't feel any single remorse for what he was going to do. No, he was going to really punish that boy!

"But who out of all of them can I use."

But just when he could execute his plan, he was stopped by a very fuming momotaros.

"What do you think you're doing gentarou?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you just can't mess up the very flow of time."

"Why not?"

"You certainly know just what happened when kamen rider ooo messed it up."

"I know what happened back then momotaros, but this is too personal!"

"You had really thought you'd sneak onboard our time travel train for all this!"

"Yeah!"

"Then why are you doing this?"

"You don't get it at all!"

Will gentarou's vengeful attitude land him in hot water! Can momotaros soothe fourze's anger, when he has a hothead himself? That's all coming up in part two of our dive into who we are in the dark!


	2. With a taste of your lips I'm over it

So there he was, a man who would never cease until he made friends with everyone in the school, in another time period. Having been insulted by a silly question, gentarou pushed momotaros aside and collected earthworm man, yamogeras, mantis man, and bat man all of whom he loaded up onto the denliner's storage car.

"I don't believe this!"

"Well momotaros, at least things can't get any worse."

As if urataros knew what gentarou was thinking, the denliner started moving forward. Momotaros thought he'd be heading home, until he realized that they were in 1973, the age of v3!

"Aw come on, what's he doing this time?"

"I'll handle this guys."

Gentarou was amazed at what destron had to offer, but urataros was not going to let him go through.

"Really, right now!"

"I know how you feel fourze, but you just can't do this. Besides, you're messing up the flow of history!"

Gentarou already heard that from the red imagin, he didn't wanna hear it again!

Will any of the den-liner imagin get through to fourze? Our dive into who we are in the dark continues next time!


	3. Bury the hatchet or bury a friend

Another time, a different place. And gentarou's vengeful attitude was continuing to rise, he brushed off another attempt to calm down, and picked up the primordial tiger and the chainsaw lizard! For urataros, that hit right in the gut!

"He's still angry, I just don't understand why?"

"That's not going to get us all back home."

Kintaros couldn't be more right, the denliner was moving again. This time they were in the age of x, and the denliner imagin were beyond irritated now!

"I think it's time to bring fourze back down to earth."

The government of darkness was just amazing in gentarou's eyes, but once again, someone didn't agree with him!

"You know fourze, if you keep taking monsters from other time periods over here. Then I hate to say it, but you're really going to mess with the flow of history!"

Will Kintaros be the one to make fourze see reason? Things could be worse, as our dive into who we are in the dark continues!


	4. It's like the darkness is the light

He's been through two different time periods, but his lust for vengeance has not even left him! As he brushes Kintaros aside, he picks up birdman icarus and tiger Nero. Shocking Kintaros, and worrying the other imagin.

"He actually ignored me."

"If he keeps this up, then history itself will be changed!"

As if his thoughts spoke for him, the denliner moved yet again. Momotaros realized they were in the age of Amazon!

"That brat's doing it again, enough is enough!"

Geddon was like a dream, but momotaros was yet again in the way!

"Jeez, why are you doing this?"

"Can't you leave me alone!"

Will momotaros convince gentarou to let go of his anger? Our journey through who we are in the dark continues to amaze next time!


	5. There's no escaping the jaws

Three rider time periods have just been explored, and gentarou's heart still remains dark. The owl and vampire bat beastmen of geddon have already been collected, and the denliner imagin remain helpless to fight back!

"He doesn't care if the flow of time is corrupted."

"But we can't give up now!"

urataros looked ready to eat his own words, because the denliner had arrived at the age of stronger.

"Great, first ichigo and nigo, v3, x, amazon, and now stronger. Gentarou's going off the deep end now!"

"Maybe there's still time to stop this madness, before history's corrupted for good."

Black Satan always seemed to interest fourze, of course, his path would be blocked again!

"Outta my way urataros, I gotta get through!"

"Gentarou, think about what you're doing here!"

Will urataros be the salvation of all rider kind, or will the corruption continue? Our dive into who we are in the dark continues to excite next time!


	6. Come crawling faster

Five different time periods have been visited, and still gentarou's vengeful attitude remains. As he picks up the mantis and stag kikkajin, the denliner imagin begin to feel that the worst is yet to come!

"Is he really going to mess up the flow of history, and extremely hurt his friend at the same time?"

"Doubt it, but he's not stopping at the era of stronger."

As if Kintaros predicted where they'd be going next, the denliner arrived at the age of skyrider!

"He actually wants to get even with that kid, this has gone far enough!"

Neo-shocker was something interesting, but as usual...

"Oh no you don't, you're not messing up history any longer!"

"How so?"

Can Kintaros save fourze, or is he beyond saving? Our dive into who we are in the dark spirals further into madness next time!


	7. It hurts to know that you belong here

Five different time periods have been discovered, but fourze remains vengeful. And yet namekujin and dokubachijin have already been collected, stressing the denliner imagin even more! But even as they arrived at the age of super 1, momotaros saw something he probably wouldn't tell urataros nor Kintaros about.

"I know this is to get even, but I don't think I can do this any longer."

"Are you kidding, you wanted this didn't you?"

"Yes, but my friends don't want to see me with evil monsters from the past!"

"Sorry bub, but we're in the time of the rider that fought the dogma kingdom. And whether you like it or not, we're getting some more monsters."

Will momotaros tell his friends what he just witnessed? And can fourze wrestle with his inner demons? Whatever happens, our dive into who we are in the dark continues to take a dark turn next time!


	8. Hunt you down all nightmare long

As seven eras of the nine legendary riders had been visited, and two more monsters had been collected. The denliner imagin saw that gentarou was returning home, but soon afterward he got a call from a local crime boss asking him over. When he got there, the boss revealed that he was his target's father, and he'd done some file stealing whilst gentarou was away. Needless to say, gentarou wasn't pleased. As the two sat down, the denliner imagin grabbed the belts that would allow them to become the three forms of den-o and had a chat about what would go down next!

"Well, this won't change history, but it will change lives."

"Yeah, I feel that way too."

"Feels like the winds are changing, this may alter fourze for better or worse!"

It felt like the denliner imagin knew that fate was at work here, and they were ready for action.

"Stealing someone's psychiatric file is pretty low hanzo, even for a dog like yourself!"

"Yes, but it's interesting stuff to read. Listen to this juice fellas, when gentarou was just twelve years old he was the friend-making boy he'd grow up to be. Until one day, a local bully changed that tune in mere seconds. As young gentarou was on the floor, he got so mad at that bully, he knocked his lights out."

"Ooooh!"

"Turns out that bully ran away, which made young gentarou feel a whole lot better. He soon realized that boy was in the hospital!"

"That must've been one punch."

"That's what young gentarou thought too Mimi, because that boy had a real leg injury. But poor gentarou was so disappointed in himself, he never showed that anger again. To that extent, people started calling him grouchy gentarou!"

"What do you want?"

"You've got a fourteen crop monster squad don't you, maybe you should return each and every one of them."

"You're bluffing!"

"Otherwise as a concerned citizen, I'd happily give this to the press. After all, the school, the community, even your friends have a right to know just what kind of person is inside that friendly personality of yours!"

Now gentarou was angry, how could this man do this to him? That was the last straw, he didn't want anyone to know about his dark side, not even miu!

"So gentarou, what'll it be?"

"There's just one problem with that, you're taking to the wrong kind of gentarou!"

And as soon as the denliner imagin stepped in the biggest brawl ever had begun, the three forms of den-o were so used to fighting monsters, that fighting thugs was just about easy. When the time jackers came into the building, they had the another fourze ridewatch with them. Swartz and ora soon witnessed the clash, ora was so confused with this, that she accidentally dropped the ridewatch. And just when a chemical explosion hit gentarou, the ridewatch went straight inside his body. As swartz and ora, ryutaro, urataros, and Kintaros looked with complete horror, momotaros pushed them all aside!

"Out of my way. Out of my way. Move! My god, what happened?"

They all agreed to take gentarou straight to the hospital, return all of the monsters he collected back to their respective time periods, and get this nightmare over with! Unfortunately for miu, the nightmare had just begun.

"G-gentarou, is that you?"

And what a freak gentarou had become, one side of his body had the same human body, but the other side had a black version of another fourze to symbolize the darkness within himself.

"Gentarou, why?"

Miu soon afterward fainted, leaving the freak that once was Kisaragi Gentarou at her feet.

"Goodbye, miu."

He soon left the hospital, and as momotaros pointed out.

"Who we are in the dark, is a testament to what our personality's worth. We all try to fight it, but it grips us to the core. But even as we try to fight, it makes us dance with unspeakable acts. Insane and scary, evil and deadly. Yes, that's who we are in the dark."

THE END


	9. Final thoughts

So, just as we suspected. Gentarou's anger, it never ended. Yet maybe we might even guess, how will miu feel about this mess. But that's a tale for another time, even though we caused a crime. So let some monsters sing you away, and make you remember this awful day.

Yamogeras and co: When the crypt doors creak, and the tombstones quake Spooks come out for a swinging wake Happy haunts materialize And begin to vocalize Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide Or a silly spook may sit by your side Shrouded in a daft disguise They pretend to terrorize Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree Spooks arrive for the midnight spree Creepy creeps with eerie eyes Start to shriek and harmonize Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize When you hear the knell of a requiem bell Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell Restless bones etherialize Rise as spooks of every size Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize Mwahahahahahahahaha!

Momotaros and co: If you would like to join our jamboree There's a simple rule that's compulsory Mortals pay a token fee Rest in peace, the haunting's free So hurry back, we would like your company

Ora: Hurry back...hurry back... Be sure to bring your death certificate If you decide to join us Make final arrangements now We've been... _dying _...to have you


End file.
